MANCEBA
by Aedrag
Summary: Termine de lavar los cubiertos y gire para quedar frente a frente. Esto no estaba bien. Se lo que quieres Bankotsu arque una ceja. No soy tonta y no lo vas a tener . El moreno candente me recorto de arriba abajo como si yo fuera una especie de juego sexual. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON/DEDICADO A MIS HERMANAS DEL CIRCULO MERCENARIO


**Hola a todos!.**

**Una gran disculpa, por mucho tiempo estuve ausente. Pero estoy de regreso con este One-Shot Lemon de nuestra pareja favorita. Pronto terminare los fanfics inconclusos. No olviden dejar su comentario. Saludos!**

CAP I One-Shot

Caminaba tranquilamente sobre las calles de San Francisco California. Mi madre recientemente se había comprometido con un abogado de Estados Unidos y a consecuencia de ello tuvimos que irnos de Japón para establecernos en esta hermosa ciudad. No estaba mal, era realmente gratificante vivir aquí.

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a timbrar, era mi madre.

─Hola mama─

─¿Hija, donde estas?. Dijiste que ibas a volver para la cena─

Role los ojos y trate de disimular la culpa. ─Quería recorrer las calles de San Francisco y creo que el tiempo se fue volando. Una disculpa mama─

Ella suspiro.─Kag...se que no es fácil. Pero hay que convivir mas en familia.─ dijo amablemente, tratando de brindar consuelo.

─Esta bien mama. No volverá a pasar, enseguida voy para allá─ cambie mi tono de voz a uno mas alegre.

─Gracias hija─

Enseguida escuche el corto de la linea y sin poder decirle nada mas, me resigne. Tal vez yo era demasiado dura con Rick.

Mama era feliz y eso es lo único que importaba...

Posteriormente hice algunas compras, una tarta de fresas de la mejor panadería italiana, solo para compensar lo que había pasado, algo así como una ofrenda de paz. Tenia que resignarme ante mi nueva familia.

Abrí la puerta y encontré la casa vacía, deje las cosas en la mesa de la cocina y camine hasta el refrigerador. ─Que extraño...─ susurre. Habia una pequeña nota con letra definitiva de mama.

_"Hija, Rick y yo fuimos al hospital. Al parecer tiene una infección estomacal."_

Hice la hoja bolita y la tire sin darle importancia, era mas fácil haber mandado un mensaje de texto por Whatsapp, pero mama era mas antigua. _─Al menos no tengo que ver la cara de Rick, por ahora.─_ pensé y sin mas preámbulo, abrí el empaque de la deliciosa tarta de fresas, olía de maravilla. Tenia ese color rosado con la crema de chantilly blanca al borde relleno de fresa fresca. Sin duda me serví un buen pedazo y me dispuse a disfrutarlo a solas en medio de la cocina.

Antes de terminar el ultimo bocado, la puerta se abrió. Me quede de pie para recibir a Rick y mama. Pero no escuche conversación alguna. Entonces descifre de quien se trataba.

─ Hola Bankotsu.─ Dije con tono desinteresado. Podía percibirlo a unos metros de mi, recargado en el marco de la cocina. Observándome con cuidado.

─ Hola Kag. ¿Sabes donde esta Rick y Naomi?, No esta el auto en la cochera. ─

Termine el ultimo bocado y de mala gana lo mire. Dios mio...el era el hijo menor de Rick, Bankotsu. Un maldito bastardo guapo, alto, fornido con esa sonrisa socarrona y actitud arrogante. Guarde la compostura ─Al parecer Rick se pillo una infección estomacal y acudieron al medico, no deben tardar.─

Sonrió de lado y cruzo los brazos. ─Vaya, ese Rick no va a durar mucho con la comida que Naomi cocina.─ Dijo altanero. Esperando como siempre a que mi enojo se hiciera evidente. Por alguna razon desde que nos conocimos teniamos una mezcla extrana de atraccion y rivalidad.

Pero no iba a darle el gusto. Sonreí amable. ─No es así Bankotsu, a diferencia de ti, tu padre es un caballero─ Respondi victoriosa. Su rostro cambio por completo a molestia. Camine hasta el fregadero para lavar los cubiertos y mientras lo hacia sentí como su cuerpo se colocaba detrás y rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos mi cintura. Trate de retener la cordura que se perdida a causa de los nervios. Anteriormente habiamos tenido este tipo de roces, pero esto, era diferente.

─¿Por que siento que no te agrado? somos hermanos ─ su cálido aliento reboto por el cuello, mi piel estaba por completo erizada y esa voz seductora tan viril endureció mis pezones. ¡Carajo!.

Termine de lavar los cubiertos y gire para quedar frente a frente. Esto no estaba bien. ─Se lo que quieres Bankotsu─ arque una ceja. ─No soy tonta y no lo vas a tener─.

El moreno candente me recorto de arriba abajo como si yo fuera una especie de juego sexual. Esos impresionantes ojos azules me atrapaban. Bankotsu era todo aquello erótico que una mujer podía desear, pero era mi "Hermano" ,"Hermanastro" etc. No teníamos lazo sanguíneo, a un asi algo quedaba de moral en mi.

Bankotsu sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla. ─Entonces quiero que me respondas esta pregunta. ¿Que es lo que quiero?─ detuvo su contacto, roso mis labios con su pulgar para después sujetarme del mentón.

Fruncí el ceño ─No voy a responder─

─Lo sabia. No tienes las agallas para decirme las cosas honestamente.─ apretó un poco mas mi barbilla e hice un gesto de dolor. ─Dime y te dejare de molestar. Vamos Kag... dilo─ susurraba sensualmente. ─Muero por escucharlo.─

Estaba en shock, este hombre podía provocar que mis bragas se estuvieran mojando al simple contacto de su piel, quizás el tenia razón. No tenia las agallas. ─Basta...Bankotsu, Por favor. Nuestros padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento─ suplique con la voz baja y después aparte su agarre con brusquedad, sin embargo el no estaba en posición de dar su brazo a torcer, así que apoyo sus dos manos sobre el fregadero, me tenia a su merced, acorralada contra el estúpido fregadero sin intenciones de liberarme. Mi única salida era seguirle el juego.

─Esta bien, si te lo digo. ¿Me dejaras tranquila?─

─Si.─

─Quieres un beso, ¿No es así?─ respondí inocentemente, creyendo que esa era la respuesta correcta. Quizás solo quería torturarme por un rato. Simple diversión.

Bankotsu bajo la mirada y escuche una pequeña risa de burla que iba subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en una carcajada impertinente. ─No puedo creerlo. De verdad eres una tonta─ agrego en medio de la burla.

Las cienes me iban a explotar de cólera, estaba burlándose de mi completamente. ─¿¡Para eso querías que te lo dijera?!, ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ─

El moreno dejo de reír y cambio el semblante con brusquedad. ─Quiero mas que solo un beso─ dijo con voz recta y con su cuerpo atlético, comprimió el mio. Los senos se asomaban por el escote debido a la presión de su pecho, el me observo con lujuria, estábamos a escasos centímetros de uno al otro que podía apreciar el olor de ese fino y rico perfume mezclado con el distintivo cigarrillo.

─Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero. Muchas veces te observe desnuda en tu habitación, dejas esa puerta entre abierta para que yo te vea.─ Argumento seguro de si mismo. ─¿Y dices ahora que solo busco un beso tuyo?, es muy patética esa respuesta para alguien de nuestra edad─

─Y-yo... no es lo que piensas Bankotsu. ¡Para que diablos voy a querer que me veas desnuda!─

─Eso es lo que me gustaría saber─

─Pero cabron que eres...─ dije entre dientes. Moría de la pena, rogaba para que llegara Rick y mi madre. Pero eso no paso. Una vez mas hice fuerza para empujarlo sin embargo aquello solo lo emociono deliberadamente. Comenzó a deslizar su mano izquierda sobre mi muslo derecho para subirme el vestido lentamente.

─No lo niegues, quieres que te folle tan duro como una puta.─ agrego sensualmente.

La piel me quemaba segundo a segundo, ese delicioso contacto hizo que todo el cuerpo me temblara de nervio y excitación. Trague saliva con dificultad, la respiración incremento. Cerre los ojos y remoje mis labios , no quería admitirlo pero lo deseaba y a cambio de mi buena conducta, lo que obtuve fue un beso salvaje. Su lengua buscaba la mia con una desesperación obscena. Me rendí ante el y termine por corresponder ese beso con la misma impaciencia e impudicia. Bankotsu tomo mis nalgas y me apoyo sobre la repisa del fregadero, subió el vestido por completo dejando en visto mis bragas blancas. Al instante rodé su cuello con los brazos y enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas.

─Dime que lo deseas, Kagome─ decía entre jadeos. Pero yo no estaba en disposición de responder. ¿Acaso no era suficiente mi demostración de debilidad?.

Mi sexy hermanastro dejo de besarme los labios para concentrarse en el escote de mis senos, donde lamió dulcemente. ─Estas deliciosa─ murmuro. Sus toscas manos recorrieron mi cintura, la espalda y finalmente se detuvieron en los senos donde comenzó a manosearlos y pellizcarlos. Retiro los tirantes del vestido y con lozanía bajo el sostén, mis senos brotaron como ricos melones. Bankotsu quedo unos momentos observándome con admiración, cedió ante mi cuerpo y chupo aquellos botones rosados.

─¡Ah!─ Gemí levemente, sus dientes rasgaban mis sensibles pezones, sin embargo era una sensación tan placentera y rica. No quería que se detuviera jamas. ─B-an...kotsu─.

Dejo de lamer, un hilo de saliva unía sus labios con mi pezón y eso no le impidió volverme a besar. Sabia extremadamente buena su saliva y esa manera de besarme provocaba adicción total. ─Relájate─ dictamino, el se entero que estaba nerviosa.

Obedecí de nuevo como una estúpida, en este momento lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la excitación y el deseo. Bankotsu retiro su chaqueta de cuero negro y la dejo caer al piso. Admire su poderoso cuerpo atlético ceñido a la camisa blanca de tirantes, esos marcados brazos adornados con tatuajes tribales hicieron que la moral se fuera por la borda. Al demonio el matrimonio de nuestros padres!. Separo mis piernas con unas palmaditas en los muslos así que flexione un poco, ya sabia a donde iba todo esto y no había marcha atrás.

Observo mis bragas mojadas como una obra de arte ─Mi hermanita si que esta muy excitada─ deslizo sus manos y con vigor rasgo la braga. Poco me intereso, después compraría otra.

Su dedo indice separo los pliegues de mi húmeda entrada. Volví a cerrar los ojos, el corazón quería salirse del pecho y mi mente estaba nublada solo por Bankotsu. Siguió con el dedo masajeando lentamente de arriba abajo, hasta que lo hundió en la estrecha entrada vaginal. Arque la espalda por tan deliciosa sensación. ─M-mas...─ suplique. Dejo de hacer aquel movimiento tan placentero y lo mire con reproche. ─No te detengas ahora─ dije con mas claridad y Bankotsu abrió los ojos de sorpresa. El no era único con ganas.

─Parece que ahora no me odias─ Entrecerró sus hermosos ojos azules como si me hubiera pillado en medio de una travesura infantil. Luego se arrodillo y comenzó a lamer mi clítoris con delicadeza, su lengua era ágil, diestra. Simulando un pequeño chupete de caramelo y junto a esas leves embestidas con su dedo, todo se volvió el paraíso. Los gemidos escapaban involuntariamente de mi garganta, las caderas se movían al compás de su lengua. Los fluidos salían a borbotes. Sujete algunos cabellos de Bankotsu para pegarlo aun mas y fue una pequeña mordida en el clítoris lo que provoco una sensación de cosquilleo nacido de la pelvis. ─¡Ah!─ grite y tome estabilidad apoyando mis manos hacia atrás, ese fue el mejor orgasmo que haya tenido en la vida.

Bankotsu se puso de pie, aun conservaba pequeños rastros de fluidos en su dedos y boca, complacido como un pequeño perrito ante su dueña. ─Sabes delicioso─ chupo sus dedos.

Los nervios se me fueron de punta por la sexy escena. ¿Exactamente que debía responder ante eso?. Bankotsu no lo pensó dos veces para bajar sus jeans y liberar su pene. Era grande, grueso y no tenia ni la menor idea de si "eso" entraría por mi vagina. Trague saliva con dificultad, en verdad quería que me tratara como una puta en este momento.

─Ahora me toca disfrutar.─ dijo. Estiro la mano para invitarme a ponerme de pie, después de eso no tuve opción mas que arrodillarme. Tome el grande pene y aspire el aroma salado y alcalino. Bankotsu cerro los ojos y susurro algo que no entendí. Bese la punta del pene con dulzura y con mi lengua probé el jugoso glande, deposite pequeños besos y chupones para atormentarlo. En sus ojos pude notar toda esa obscenidad natural que emanaba de el. Seguí chupando lentamente y al final trate de meterlo todo por la boca.

─¡Ah, demonios!─ maldijo entre dientes. ─Esto es jodidamente rico─ sujeto un mechón grande de mi cabello y comenzó a mover sus caderas simulando la penetración, sus bolas golpeaban mi mentón, era tan fuerte la penetración que pensé por unos instantes que me ahogaría, pero no fue así. El agradable liquido pre seminal junto con mi saliva, llenaba mi boca y escurría por el cuello, sentía los senos mojarse y ponerse duros así que apreté aun mas los labios, quería que fulminara de una vez.

Bankotsu dejo de moverse. ─Tranquila─ saco el pene erecto de mi boca. Me sujeto de los hombros para ponerme de pie. ─Voltéate, quiero mirar tu culo mientras te follo─

No dije nada, cumplí con las ordenes. Bankotsu levanto el corto vestido y después me nalgueo con fuerza. ─¡Aah!─ gemí. ─Duele...─

─Eso no es nada para lo que vas a sentir.─ De nuevo sus dedos separaron los pliegues vaginales hasta llegar a mi ano, donde acaricio levemente de forma circular, provocando un diminuto espasmo. ─Recarga tu pecho sobre la mesa─

Recargue el pecho y levante el culo tan alto como me lo permitieron las caderas y lo mire por enzima del hombro con esa digna mirada de una porno star. Bankotsu sonrió de lado para confirmar nuestra enorme diablura y empujo su pene duramente en mi jugosa vagina chorreada. Cerre los ojos con fuerza y aguante el larido de dolor, ardía como el diablo a pesar de toda la lubricacion. Bankotsu acaricio con gentileza la linea de mi espina dorsal.

Inicio un vaivén lento para acostumbrarme a sus grandes dimensiones, una vez pasado el tiempo, dejo de ser gentil y la bestia hambrienta de carne por fin se libero. El empujón aumento vigorosamente, sus testículos tronaban contra toda la extensión de mis labios, así que sujete mis nalgas para abrirlas, quería sentirlo por completo, demostrar a una mujer sin pudor y sedienta de sexo.

─Carajo...─ Sujeto mi largo cabello formando una coleta para tener ese apoyo viril, así el podía embestir con mayor rudeza. ─Dime que te gusta que te trate como a una puta Kag.─ Decía.

Pero yo seguí concentrada en todo ese placer, no lograba admitirlo así que me calle por completo.

Dejo de moverse y lo observe amonestadamente. Al ver toda la plenitud de mi terquedad, busco con la mano mi clítoris para apretujarlo. Aquella sensación de tenerlo dentro y estimularme de esa manera me hizo gemir. ─Si no me dices, no te voy hacer llegar─ amenazo y siguió meneando el clítoris.

Mordí mis labios y aun así no soporte, deseaba cada vez mas. Una maldita adicción. ─Quiero que me trates como a una puta─ respondí finalmente, rendida ante Bankotsu.

Tremenda nalgada que me regalo, trono por toda la cocina con un eco delicioso. Tenia un rostro de satisfacción y siguió con las embestidas bruscas y constantes. No había limite para este gozo erótico y salvaje.

Hasta que escuchamos el sonido del coche...


End file.
